


gossip is for the stupid

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crushes, First Kiss, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricken knows the gossip shouldn't bother him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gossip is for the stupid

**Author's Note:**

> _Fire Emblem Awakening, Henry/anyone, "I don't care what they say about us anyway, I don't care 'bout that."_

Of course people were going to talk. At this point they were the only two men in Chrom's Shepherds not married or even dating anyone, which might have been understandable for _Ricken_ two years ago, but he was sixteen now.

Ricken tried not to let it bother him. It wasn't the first time he'd been the target of gossip or slander, his family falling into poverty had seen to that. But every day he wished more and more that the random outsiders would _shut up about it_ already.

"Don't they have anything better to do with their time?" he groaned to Henry as they gathered firewood one evening. Henry just shrugged.

"Who cares, they're dumb!"

"But...doesn't it _bother_ you, even a little?" Maybe it was just him being too sensitive, Henry never seemed to care what anyone thought. "I mean...so what if we're not married? What if we spend a lot of time together? Why is it their business?"

"Because they have no lives!" Henry said cheerfully. "Still, if it bothers you that much I could get a hex ready..."

"Won't that get you in trouble?"

"Aw, Ricken..." Henry put an arm around him. "You worry too much about what people think, that's your problem. But everyone here thinks you're awesome...especially _me._ " Henry's really close now, Ricken realizes, and his heart starts to beat faster.

It's not the first time this has happened, either.

"I know, but..." But Henry's _right,_ those people are _dumb_ and they don't even know what they're talking about.

On the other hand, Henry's still really close, Ricken's eyes are gazing up into his and their lips are only inches apart. Ricken has to put down the bundle of wood quickly before he drops it.

"If they want to gossip, we might as well give them a good reason," Henry whispers against his lips before he closes the distance, and Ricken eagerly kisses back.


End file.
